How happily ever after started
by AddieNiffler
Summary: Tiva. What happened after the elevator crashed in "Till death do us part"? What will Tony and Ziva do about their hidden feelings while trapped, can they hide them after thinking that they were going to die? And you can never know what to expect with Ziva's father visiting...


AN: So this is like the first fanfic I've ever written. I've gone back now and then and edited it (my English is slowly improving) so that's why it may change a bit every now and then. I'm not a 100 % satisfied with the way I portrayed Tony and Ziva but yeah, this is fanfiction after all. Please leave a review if you find any mistakes or just feel like it cuz reviews = hugs and cake (everyone loves cake...?).

Disclaimer: I do absolutely NOT own anything else than the way the words are put together.

He said it three times, "I'm not jealous". I had Michael, and later Ray, but now the "not jealous" is the reason why I hide my feelings from him. Since he clearly was bothered by both of my exes but apparently it had nothing to do with feelings.

When the elevator crashed and Tony and I fell to the floor I regretted it, so, so much. And when I opened my eyes, his face was the first thing I saw.

Tony's POV:

Ziva. Memories flashed by when I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring into hers. "Tony, why are you here?" "I couldn't live without, I guess". I shut my eyes, hard and I could see everything I regret like it was yesterday. Like not telling her how much I love her, keeping that a secret makes me feel sick. Not being able to kiss her and make the entire world see how much Ziva, my Ziva means to me. Not even having the right to call her "my Ziva" and constantly having to correct myself. All that is killing me.

I was afraid to open my eyes again and to see if she was alive, but I did it. She stared at me like she was paralysed, or just dead. God i can't think like that. I was about to close my eyes again - telling myself that this was just a nightmare and that I would wake up any moment and see Ziva at her desk smiling at me - when she blinked. She reached out her hand and toutched my face, she was crying. She had scrapes all over her bare arms and her clothes and hair was a mess. But still she somehow managed to be the most beautiful girl in the world.

Ziva's POV:

I stood up, with only one thought in my head: Tony. I leaned against the wall and helped Tony up too. We stood closely, kissing distance i noticed. He pulled his fingers through my hair, I looked down at my feet fighting the urge to actually kiss him. And that was torture. Then he lifted my head up with two fingers and kissed me, just like that. The kiss is soft, I can tell that he's giving me a chance to back off. And it feels like I'm finally able to breathe again. When he's about to end the kiss I kiss him back, harder now. He seams surprised.

I don't even know how long we stand there, just kissing, not caring about anything else.

Tony:

She kissed me back, she kissed me back. I don't get it. Does she love me? I ended the kiss and leaned back against the elevator wall. I turned to Ziva who just looked confused.

"I love you," I tried hard to say it with the same voice I would have if I said "McGee's eating a nutter-butter". Ziva looked at me with tears in her eyes, which is something I don't get to see very often. "I love you too" she answered calmly. "But?" I added, it's way too good to be true. "There's no but, I love you, I just didn't think you felt the same". "But I do" I said and hugged her, breathing in the sent of her hair. Her lips toutched my neck, I shived. Then we heard something, a loud something and the elevator doors glided apart.

Ziva's POV:

Two days later I woke up in a hospital. "Tony?" I whispered. "Tony," again now a little louder. A hand took mine but it wasn't Tony's, it was my fathers. "Goodmorning Ziva" he said and stroked my hair, kissed my forehead and smiled. "Hi papa," my head was spinning. The bomb, Tony, elevator. "I..." I couldn't find the words but he got the hint. "Tony's over there, he got signed out yesterday, he's been there ever since" he said and left the room.

I looked to my left and saw Tony sitting on a chair, looking at me. "Ziva" he said smiling, "Tony" I answered smiling too. He stood up and walked directly over to me and sat down on my bed. We kissed instantly. "This so isn't us, five minutes without heavy comments, it must be a record or something" I said and giggled. Tony grinned "Don't worry, when everything goes back to normal, so will we". He probably noticed my confused look because he quickly added "The kissing will stay" and like proving his point he kissed me. I didn't want it to end, I didn't want to hear how badly hurt everyone else was or if they even survived... But I had to face the truth. The arrival of Tony's dad though put it off for now.

"I told you that you would fall in love with her sooner or later Junior". We ended our kiss and blushed. "Dad?" Tony said and stood up. "Just thought I would visit you, Gibbs told me you were still here".

Thank god, Gibbs is alive I thought and the second after that the door swung open again and Eli walked back in.

Tony's POV:

"This is not akward at all" I whispered into Ziva's ear. "No, not at all" she whispered back.

The next 10 minutes were probably the most embarresing of my life, I somehow told Ziva's father that I loved his daughter without getting killed and now Zi and Eli were talking while I was sitting in the hospital cafeteria with my dad.

"You really love her right, Junior?" he asked. "I do, more than I've ever loved anyone in my life" I replied blushing."I hope so Junior, you don't want to be on that Eli's bad side" he laughed. "He's the director of Mossad and Ziva's an ex-asassain, but that's not the reason to why I'd never hurt her" I smiled.

A few weeks later the whole team including Abby, Ducky and Palmer was back in the bullpen that was slowly starting to look like before the bomb. Abby's brother Kyle was also there, he was like one of us now. We were all sitting in a circle and talking. I looked at Ziva, she nodded, it was time to tell everyone that we were breaking rule nr 12.

"We kind of have something to tell you guys" I took Ziva's hand and pulled her close. She put her hand on my chest and gave me a look that made it hard not to kiss her. Everyone was looking at us, in silence. "We are dating".

After a few seconds Gibbs started to talk: "after all of this, I'm okay with it" McGee smiled at us, turned to Abby and the both of them (no surprise if they too get together) said in one voice: "Tiva" and everyone started to laugh.

I held her close as we walked to Ziva's car. "Goodnight my crazy ninja" I said and kissed her. "No, you're coming with me" she replied, her eyes glittering in the dark.

THE END


End file.
